TubeClash
TubeClash 'ist ein Projektreihe von Darkviktory, welche durch Crowdfunding finanziert wird. Konzept "TubeClash ist eine Zeichentrick Webserie in der 10 YouTuber in einem Szenario Abenteuer erleben. Das außergewöhnliche: Der Zuschauer schreibt das Script und bestimmt durch Interkation auf YouTube den kompletten Handlungsverlauf mit. Am Ende entsteht aus diesen 10 Epidsoden ein Abendfüllender Spielfilm." ''- darkviktory in "#TubeClash02 - Es geht wieder los!" über "Was ist TubeClash?"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OUzfFx-veg Staffel 1 Die '''erste Staffel von TubeClash feierte ihre Premiere am 22.08.2014. Die Folgen erschienen wöchentlich auf dem Kanal von darkvikt0ry. Nach der fünften Folge erfolgte eine einwöchige Pause. Die zehnte und letzte Folge wurde am 31. Oktober 2014 veröffentlicht.http://de.tubeclash.wikia.com/wiki/Staffel_1 Handlung Achtung Spoiler! Folge 1 Die Charaktere finden sich auf einer neuartigen Insel, welche von jeglicher Zivilisation entfernt zu sein scheint, wieder. Anfangs sieht man LeFloid, welcher nach seinem Erwachen auf Chan trifft, mit dem er die Insel erkundet. Wenig später finden sie Coldmirror, welche am Boden liegt, doch als die beiden helfen wollen, springen Gronkh und Doktor Allwissend aus ihren Verstecken hervor und erklären, dass es sich um eine Falle handelt. LeFloid und Chan werden jedoch rechtzeitig von iBlali und seiner Wurstkette gerettet. Dann erzählt der Retter den Geretteten, dass er seine Waffe in einer Metallkiste aufgefunden hat und dass es eine Durchsage gab, die den Grund ihres Schicksals erklärt: Sie sind auf der Insel, um gegeneinander zu clashen, zu töten und durch das Überleben eines Einzelnen den Sieger zu bestimmen. Die Durchsage beinhaltet weiterhin die Verteilung der Clasher. Als GermanLetsPlay genannt wird, werden die Geschehnisse bei ihm sowie bei Taddl und MissesVlog gezeigt. Nachdem sie sich aufgrund der Teamverteilung getrennt haben, geht GLP heulend zu seinem Clash, wo Gronkh ihn aufheitert und ein Minecraft-Steinschwert mit Kaddi craftet. Als sich GermanLetsPlays schlechte Stimmung gelegt hat, erscheint JuliensBlog. Darauf wird das Geschehen beim Treffpunkt von Clash A gezeigt, wo auch Taddl und Kelly hinzufinden. Jedoch werden sie vom Titanen Sami unterbrochen. Folge 2 Clash A flieht vor Sami Titani in Richtung der Metalltubes, wobei Taddl sich von der Gruppe trennt und sich im Wald verirrt. Dort wird er von etwas mit roten Augen, was sich im Gebüsch versteckt und knurrt, beobachtet. Derweil gibt es einen Streit zwischen Julien und dem Rest von Clash B, dessen Resultat ist, dass JuliensBlog seinen eigenen Weg geht, sein Ziel sind die Waffenkisten des gegnerischen Clashs. Darauf sieht man wieder Taddl und das "Monster", welches in Wirklichkeit ein Wookie ist. Der Wookie schenkt ihm einen Kuchen mit der Aufschrift "Meatcake", worauf sich Taddl freut, dass er Essen für seine Teammitglieder gefunden hat, jedoch wird er danach traurig, weil er an GLP denken muss. Währenddessen haben Clash A und JuliensBlog es zu den Metallkisten geschafft, darauf bricht ein Streit aus. Dieser wird aber unterbrochen, da Sami Titani sie eingeholt hat und JuliensBlog in die "NIVEAU"-Dose gestopft wird und er Kelly mitnimmt. Ersterer schafft es noch, ein Signal mithilfe des Notrufapparates, welchen er vor seiner Abreise noch vom Doktor bekam, an seinen Clash zu geben, bevor er verschwindet. Kurz vor diesem Ereignis freut sich Clash B darüber, dass Julien hinfort ist und sie erstellen einen Plan. Nach dessen Fertigstellung hören auch sie das Notrufsignal, woraufhin sie JuliensBlog suchen. Währenddessen versucht Clash A den Titanen aufzuhalten, doch Chan verwandelt sich in Nega-Chan, da er durch sein "Attack on Titan"-Wissen weiß, wie er dem Titan den Garaus machen kann. Mithilfe von Alis Wurstkette, Kellys Sense der Jägerin, Flos Masterschwert und Kellys Lippenstift bringt er das Ziel um, indem Kelly Sami mit ihren Lippenstift ablenkt, da er seine Schwachstelle, den Nacken, mit einer Hand verdeckte, darauf kann Chan mit der Wurstkette zum Titanen manövrieren und dann mit dem Schwert und der Sense den Nacken aufschlitzen. Julien und MissesVlog werden dadurch befreit, jedoch bleibt JuliensBlog in der Niveau-Creme, woraufhin er auch freundlicher und niveauvoller wird. Als er Hilfe holen will, wird er von einem Kaiju verschlungen. Dies erkennt auch sein eigenes Team, also entschließt sich Clash B an der Stelle zu übernachten, wo die eigenen Metallkisten stehen. In der Nacht geht GLP hoch zu einem Berg in der Nähe, wo GLP an Taddl denkt. GermanLetsPlay wird aber vom selben Wookie überrascht, der auch Taddl beschenkte, was sich daran erkennen lässt, dass er ein Stück vom Meatcake mit der Aufschrift "EAT" mitbringt und ebenso einen Zettel von Taddl mit der Inschrift "#GLPaddl für immer, alter! P.S.: Der Wookie liebt dich!". Gronkh kommt zufällig vorbei, hält den Wookie aber für ein Monster und zerschneidet ihn in zwei Teile. Danach explodiert etwas im Lager von Clash B. Folge 3 Bei jener Explosion handelt es sich um einen Testversuch von Coldmirror, der ausgetragen wurde, um ihren Stab zu testen, welcher die Metallkiste zerstörte. Als Gronkh Doktor Allwissend nach seiner Waffe fragt, zeigt er seinen Affe, welcher jedoch nicht lebendig ist. Doch Kaddi sorgt dafür, dass der Affe zum Leben erweckt, sodass Doktor Allwissend an seine Kindheit denkt und sich über das Geschenk freut. Kurz darauf spricht GLP das Geschehnis seines Wookies an, welcher von Gronkh aus seiner Unwissenheit ermordet worden ist, worauf alle Anwesenden Gronkh aufgrund dieser Tat missachteten. Derweil wird Taddl von Clash A gesucht. Während der Suche bedankt sich Kelly bei Chan für die Rettung und Chan und MissesVlog unterhalten sich über des Retters Waffe, dem Magical-Girl-Stab aus Sailor Moon und über seinen Umgang mit Waffen. iBlali hingegen scheint neidisch auf Chan zu sein, wahrscheinlich aus Liebe zu Kelly, wie Flo sagt. Da es späte Nacht ist, übernachten die Clasher im Wald. Am Lagerfeuer von Clash B beschwert sich Manuel über sein Schicksal, während er von Coldmirror "aufgeheitert" wird. Gronkh bekommt davon Mitleid und deshalb beschließt er, nach einem neuen Babywookie zu suchen, was vom Doktor für eine rechtschaffene, aber unkluge Idee gehalten wird. Gronkh widerspricht jedoch, da er ein Steinschwert besitzt und wahrscheinlich noch etwas anderes Nützliches sich in seiner Kiste befindet, jedoch sagte Doktor Allwissend, dass der einzige Inhalt dieser Kiste ein Zettel ist, der besagt, dass er schon eine Waffe hat und Crafting unmöglich ist, trotzdem begibt er sich auf die Suche. Nach dem verschwinden des Anführers ist der Doktor der Ersatzteamleiter und Kaddi will GLP etwas zeigen. Dazu gehen beide zum Ort, wo Coldmirror das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte: dem Friedhof von Clash B. Anfangs bezweifelt GermanLetsPlay seine Aufheiterung, dies ändert sich jedoch, da Kaddi ein Grab für den Wookie bastelt, wofür er sich stark bedankt. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint ein Sondenroboter vom Master, welcher den Clashern die Nachricht übergibt, dass MissesVlog aus Clash A gegen Coldmirror aus Clash B antreten wird. Weigern sie sich ordentlich zu kämpfen und zu töten, so sorgt der Master dafür, dass der Clash des Schummlers einen qualvollen Tod stirbt. GLP will nicht, dass Kaddi sich in die Arena stürzt und ihr Leben riskiert. Gronkh ist noch immer nicht da und hat sich - wie erwartet - im Wald verlaufen. An einer Stelle trifft er auf Taddl, mit welchem er zuvor plant zu kämpfen, doch der Ureinwohner verhindert einen Kampf und zeigt ihnen den richtigen Weg zu den Clashs. Währenddessen treten die Auserwählten in die Arena im Zentrum der Insel ein. Kelly will nicht kämpfen, deshalb setzt Kaddi zum ersten Angriff. Darauf folgen mehrere Angriffs- und Ausweichmanöver, Coldmirror wird getroffen und zu Boden gebracht. Aber Kelly wagt es nicht, ihr Leben zu beenden, so wird MissesVlog weggeworfen und im Nebel ist nichts zu sehen. Plötzlich stürmt Coldmirror hindurch und bringt Kelly entgültig zu Boden, doch vor Schreck lässt sie ihren Zauberstab fallen. Danach setzt Clash B Kelly in ihr Grab. Durch ihren Tod ist Viktor extrem wütend, Chan sehr traurig und LeFloid will weitere Tote verhindern. Folge 4 Derweil erreicht Gronkh das Ende der gegnerischen Insel, wo er an Sarazar denken muss, der Gronkh aber nicht vermisst, sondern die Situation zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzt. Nach Kellys Beerdigung will iBlali Clash B vernichten, LeFloids Beruhigungsversuch schlägt fehl, zudem wird Chan entführt. Beim Lager vom anderen Team lässt sich erkennen, dass Coldmirror recht nachdenklich und traurig ist und dass der Preis für den gewonnenen Kampf eine Zeltausrüstung ist. Aufgrund von Kaddis Trauer schneidet GermanLetsPlay Fratzen, wofür er sein Markenzeichen, die Maske, abnimmt, dennoch bleibt das Gesicht verdeckt. Der Doktor nutzt die Gelegenheit, um die Maske zu modifizieren. Zur selben Zeit wandert Viktor durch den Wald und trifft dort auf Taddl. Weil er nichts von der Niederlage von MissesVlog weiß, wird ihm die Nachricht gesagt, dass Kelly tot ist und GLP Kaddi angefeuert hat, so entscheidet er sich für den Krieg. Währenddessen hat Gronkh einen Sarazarersatz fertiggestellt und wurde von "ihm" animiert, Kohle für ein Feuer abzubauen, "Sarri" wird von einem Sith-Wookie zerschnitten und Gronkh entführt. Zudem stoßen LeFloid und Doktor Allwissend aufeinander, doch statt eine Clashs führen sie eine Diskussion. Nach ihren Entschluss betreten Ali und Taddl einen Unterschlupf, wo Taddl eine Nudelbazooka als Waffe bekommt. Nebenbei erzählt er iBlali seine Erlebnisse, die er auf seine Odysee erlebte, unter anderem von seinem Treffen mit den Wookies und dem Ureinwohner. Danach "verwandeln" beide sich in eine andere Form (Ali in Dönerbudenali und Taddl in seine Fighter-Form). Als die Friedensstifter fertig geworden sind, kommen auch GLP und Kaddi hinzu, schließlich auch Ali und Taddl, doch Letzterer zweifelt an seinem Vorhaben. Als Ali gerade auf Kaddi losgehen will, werden die anwesenden Clasher von dem Haterbot unterbrochen. Folge 5 - Folge 6 - Folge 7 - Folge 8 - Folge 9 - Folge 10 - Teams Clash A: * LeFloid * Taddl * Chan * iBlali * MissesVlog Clash B: * Gronkh * Doktor Allwissend * Coldmirror * GermanLetsPlay * JuliensBlog Nebencharaktere * (Zombie)Wookies * Brauner Affe * Mutti Allwissend * Ureinwohner (Ungespielt) * "Sarri" * Heiliges Affenorakel (Ape Crime) * Brudibot * Couchman * Zubats * Juliens Zombiesklaven * Flydar * Die Community * Sarazar Gegner * Der Master (Hauptgegner) * Zombie-Wookies * Kurzzeitig Coldmirror * Nega-Chan (Abkürzung für Negativer Chan, Böse Seite von Chan) * Der Haterbot, ein riesiger Roboter, der mit Hater-Kommentaren schießt * Sami Titani (Als Titan) * Frikadella Schlömpel aus Gronkhs ,,Die Sims 4"-LetsPlays (Ebenfalls als Titanin) * Endermens, auch wenn diese nur einen (sehr) kurzen Auftritt in Folge 06 haben * Creeper, die aber nur im Intro vorkommen und in der letzen Folge kurz erwähnt werden * ,,Nyan-Kätzchen", die Ebenfalls in der letzen Folge kurz Erwähnung finden Staffel 2 Von Staffel 2 ist bisher bekannt, dass an dieser mehr Leute arbeiten werden, wodurch ein Betrag von 25.000 Euro über die Crowfunding Plattform Startnext gesammelt werden mussten.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OUzfFx-veg Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten durch ungedeckte Spenden (#TubeClashSCAM)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg_Bu8gc3i4, hat das Projekt am 08. August. 2015 den Betrag erreicht. Außerdem wird die zweite Staffel, nicht wie die erste Staffel von den Hunger Games (Tribute von Panem) inspiriert sein, sondern eher ein von Maze Runner 2 inspiriertes postapokalyptisches Szenario zeigen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OUzfFx-veg Teilnehmer * Rewinside * Sturmwaffel * Stegi * LifeWithMelina * Kurono * Dagi Bee * Concrafter * Julien Bam * Hand of Blood * Paluten #TubeClashSCAM Nachdem ein Anonymer „Spender“ fälschlicherweise 50.000 Euro „spendete“ wurde das Projekt zeitweise als Abgeschlossen dargestellt (StartNext/TubeClash02). Das Geld kam von einem nicht gedeckten Konto, weshalb StartNext rechtliche Schritte einleiten wird/ eingeleitet hat. Glücklicherweise kam das geforderte Geld dennoch zusammen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Projekt